Fascination
by Yoru-no-genji
Summary: Une fin alternative à Fascination, une fin où Edward cède enfin aux multiples supplications de Bella. Vous en reviez, et ben la voilà XD Enjoy


**Avant tout je tiens à préciser que les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas de moi mais de Stephenie Meyer. Tout est tiré de Fascination (sauf evidemment le fait que c'est une fin alternative)**

**D'ailleurs merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis sur ma fanfic (principalement sur mon blog) et encore merci à So' pour ses sasunaru et aussi pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce site XD**

**L'idée m'est venue en plein cours d'histoire et j'ai eu envie de tester une fanfic aussi**

**Donc soyez indulgents , c'est ma première fanfiction**

**il y en aura peut être d'autres qui suivront, selon le temps et l'envie.**

**Pour le rating je mettrais T, on sait jamais, que les vampires suçant du sang puissent choquer les ames sensibles **

**C'est probablement un peu court, mais j'espère que ca vous plaira  
allez assez de blabla, bonne lecture :**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il inspira un grand coup et soutint mon regard.

On aurait pu croire que c'était sa propre transformation qu'il s'apprêtais à effectuer.

Une lueur de peur, qui se dissipa aussitôt, vint briser ce masque d'argile, ce calme olympien.

En un quart de seconde, Edward eu une expression tout à fait humaine.

Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus et ses sourcils se froncèrent pour donner à ses d'opale flamboyant un soupçon de tristesse.

Seule la blancheur cadavérique de sa peau rappelait son immortalité, la part de monstre qui se cachait en lui, son innocence perdue à tout jamais.

Sur son visage se reflétait toutes ces victimes qui l'avaient aidé à traverser ces noires décénies, réchauffé ses veines et fait battre son coeur.

Alors tu es prête ?

J'acquiescai lentement de la tête en fixant ses pupilles agrandies par la soif.

Ses prunelles faillirent pour la énième fois me faire perdre le contrôle de moi même, j'avais perdu toute contenance.

J'aurais voulu crier au monde entier mon amour pour lui, trépigner de joie et d'impatience et le serrer dans mes bras.

J'allais enfin devenir vampire, accéder à cette immortalité qu'il m'avait tant refusée. J'allais voir le monde autrement, les humains, les plantes, les animaux allaient me révéler tous leurs secrets restés si longtemps inavoués. J'allais découvrir la réalité, plus profonde, qui se trouvait au fond de chaque être. J'allais sentir le picotement de la lune sur ma peau et voir au delà de la vie et de la mort, au delà de nos simples enveloppes charnelles, découvrir le véritable sens de la vie.

J'allais goûter à la mort, ma propre mort, pour renaitre de mes cendres, endosser un nouveau rôle.

Il inspira encore une fois puis dit d'un ton qu'il voulait décidé :

Bon allons y, mais sache que tu ne pourras jamais faire marche arrière.

Je suis prête.

Mon ton était étonnament froid et mesuré. Je constatai avec stupeur que mon pouls ne s'était pas affolé et que mes jambes ne tremblaient pas.

Edward s'empara de ma main droite et la serra dans la sienne, et me soutint par l'épaule de son autre main. Il inspira une troisième et dernière fois, me fixa dans les yeux, puis se pencha sur mon cou diaphane pour y planter ses crocs.

Une vague de froid courut immédiatement dans mes membres, on aurait dit que mes veines bouillaient puis se gelaient par intermittence.

Ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, le sang affluait à mes tempes au fur et à mesure que je m'en vidais. Je sentais mon coeur battre de facon de plus en plus irrégulière puis ralentir, pour se calquer sur le rythme d'un puissant carrillon, un tambour, lointain.

C'était le coeur de Edward.

Je le sentais battre dans tout mon corps, pour la première fois je sentis la vie circuler dans chaque parcelle de nos deux être soudés.

Puis enfin, tout s'arrêta.

Je ne voyais plus rien, mes oreilles bourdonnaient.

J'était extrêmement affaiblie mais également dans une extase incroyable. J'étais en transe.

Edward me proposa instantanément son poignet, comme si le temps nous était compté, sa manche relevée, le sang perlait à une entaille qu'il s'était faite près de la paume.

Sa voix me parvint par delà un gouffre, un voile surnaturel qui me séparait du monde des vivants.

Bois

J'obéis à son ordre et je bus, avidement.

Je bus sans m'arrêter comme si c'était mon dernier souffle que j'essayais de retenir entre mes lèvres. Je bus ce sang chaud et écarlate comme jamais je n'avais bu auparavant.

Puis progressivement, la clairière s'estompa, la lumière de la lune se fit de plus en plus déclinante.

Je sombrais.


End file.
